Little Smiley
by wickyvicky
Summary: Pour commémorer les un an de la mort de Red John, un tueur fait son apparition et va bouleverser la vie de chacun.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Smiley**

Prologue

Confortablement installée dans son lit en attendant la sonnerie de son réveil, la couette rabattue jusqu'à son ventre, Teresa fixait le plafond de sa chambre. Plus que quelques minutes et il serait l'heure de se lever et de commencer la journée. Depuis quelques années son organisation était la même : se réveiller avant l'heure, attendre patiemment, éteindre son réveil quelques secondes avant la première sonnerie et sortir de la chaleur de son lit pour aller se chercher un café, prendre sa douche et aller travailler. Une routine qui n'avait pas changé pendant plus de dix ans, du moins jusqu'à récemment. Depuis qu'une tornade blonde était entrée dans sa vie, sa routine avait été mise bien à mal. Finie la tranquillité du matin, surtout quand son homme s'était décidé à ne pas dormir de la nuit. Fini le café chaud du matin si elle ne se levait pas avant l'heure. Fini le calme qui régnait dans son appartement et qui était source de paix dès qu'il avait posé un pied hors du lit. Finies également les nuits où elle sortait dans les bars pour oublier une journée éprouvante. Sa vie et son quotidien avaient été chamboulés depuis dix mois à présent et bien que ce ne soit pas facile tous les jours, pour rien au monde elle ne renoncerait à sa nouvelle vie. Sa routine de femme célibataire avait changé pour une autre routine plus fascinante. Le café chaud qu'elle buvait tranquillement s'était transformé en café froid qu'elle finissait toujours à la dernière minute en faisant une grimace, ce dernier n'étant pas son délice. Le silence régnant avait laissé place à des multiples bruitages et à des "mince on est encore en retard", ... . Une nouvelle routine pour une nouvelle vie et pour une nouvelle femme. Eteignant son réveil avant qu'il ne sonne, elle retira la couette de son corps et se décida à se lever. Elle avait encore quelques minutes devant elle avant que sa folle journée ne commence. D'habitude elle serait allée directement à la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner mais en passant devant la pièce voisine et entendant encore le silence qui y régnait, elle décida de pousser doucement la porte.

Sans faire de bruit, elle s'approcha du berceau où reposait l'homme de sa vie. Ses boucles blondes encadraient son visage d'ange, ses petites lèvres roses s'étiraient en un fin sourire, son bras droit encadrait le doudou que lui avait offert ses frères et dont il ne se séparait jamais pour dormir, une sorte de singe blanc qui faisait presque sa taille. Il était si beau quand il dormait, un véritable trésor dont elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'être la mère. Attendrie par son fils endormi, elle ne put empêcher son cœur de fondre à cette image. Jamais au cours de sa vie elle n'avait songé à devenir mère, son travail et son enfance ne l'ayant pas poussé à envisager cette idée, mais maintenant qu'elle l'était elle ignorait comment elle avait pu passer à côté de ce bonheur pendant si longtemps. Son fils avait donné un sens à sa vie, une véritable raison de se lever le matin qui surpassait son travail, chose qui avait régit son existence pendant si longtemps. Aujourd'hui elle ne pourrait plus se passer de cette petite tornade blonde qui inondait son coeur de tant d'amours.

"Bonjour mon coeur", murmura-t-elle tout en caressant la joue délicate de son fils.

Le petit bonhomme, ses yeux, d'un vert émeraude, totalement endormis, tendit immédiatement les bras pour qu'elle le prenne contre elle. Ne pouvant pas refuser une telle demande, elle le sortit de son lit à barreau.

"Il est temps de se préparer pour aller chez nounou car maman doit travailler."

Un léger souffle chaud contre son cou fut sa seule réponse, une réponse qui valait tous les baisers du monde.

"Mais avant biberon, petit homme."

Son précieux colis dans les bras, elle descendit dans le salon où était prêt le biberon chocolaté du matin. Dès qu'il aperçut son dû, il s'agita dans ces bras, impatient de boire le précieux liquide coloré et ne se calma que lorsque la tétine atteint sa bouche.

"Ton biberon du réveil est ce que le café du matin est à maman : indispensable."

Malgré les bruits de succion adorables qu'il faisait avec sa tétine, elle attrapa la télécommande qui se trouvait sur la table basse et alluma la télévision. Une chose lui était également indispensable avant d'aller travailler : les informations du matin. Ecoutant l'actualité du monde tout en nourrissant son fils, elle sentit son coeur manquer un battement lorsqu'elle aperçut un des gros titres du jour.

_"Aujourd'hui est l'anniversaire de la première année de la mort de Red John. Cela fait un an que le CBI a pu mettre hors d'état de nuire le célèbre tueur en série qui a terrorisé la Californie pendant plus d'une décennie. Un an que les familles des victimes ont pu commencer leur deuil, etc... ."_

Ne voulant pas en entendre plus elle coupa le poste, une boule coincée au fond de sa gorge en pensant au souvenir que cette date fatidique signifiait pour elle.

_Flash Back_

_La pluie tombait en trombe à l'extérieur. Confortablement installée sur son canapé, Teresa était heureuse de ne pas être rentrée tard à son domicile et d'avoir pu ainsi éviter l'orage qui faisait à présent rage dans le ciel. Elle avait même eu le temps de profiter d'une longue douche chaude afin de détendre ses muscles de toute la tension accumulée ces derniers jours. _

_Jane et toujours Jane... _

_Elle ignorait encore malgré toutes ces années à le côtoyer comment cet homme pouvait s'attirer autant d'ennuis en faisant si peu de choses. Un mot à la mauvaise personne pendant une enquête et elle récoltait une plainte sur le bureau quelques jours après. Cette fois là n'avait pas fait exception mais pour une fois elle n'avait pas reçu de plaintes. A la place elle avait du chercher le consultant au service des urgences parce qu'il s'était fait frapper en plein visage par un ami de la victime et qu'il avait du se faire recoudre de trois points de sutures l'arcade sourcilière. Bien que furieuse contre l'agresseur, elle avait évacué sa colère sur Jane en lui rétorquant que pour une fois il avait eu ce qu'il cherchait et que cet incident avait intérêt à lui servir de leçon. Bien sûr elle se doutait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Jane et ses frasques auraient un jour sa peau... ._

_Toc Toc Toc_

_Surprise par le bruit qui émanait de sa porte, Teresa se demandait qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite à cette heure tardive. En fait elle envisageait bien deux personnes : Molly ou Jane. Molly était une amie, peut être sa seule dans la ville mais la jeune femme était partie rendre visite à sa famille à New York. Dans la logique des choses le visiteur devait être son consultant mais elle aurait pensé qu'il serait assez intelligent pour ne pas venir l'ennuyer mais apparemment elle faisait erreur. Cependant ce ne fut pas à Jane qu'elle ouvrit la porte._

_"Bonsoir" dit-elle avec politesse._

_Une femme se trouvait à l'encadrement de sa porte. Vêtue d'un long manteau noir, les cheveux aussi bruns que la nuit, les yeux d'un bleu profond, Teresa était persuadée de ne pas la connaître._

_"Agent Lisbon, ravie de faire votre connaissance. Puis-je entrer ? Il fait terriblement froid ce soir."_

_"On se connaît ?"_

_"Non mais il était temps que je vienne à votre rencontre", sourit la jeune femme chaleureusement. "Vous permettez ?"_

_Se poussant sur le côté pour laisser entrer sa visiteuse, Teresa l'observait. Cette situation était étrange et apparemment elle n'était pas la seule à le penser. Timidement, la jeune femme ôta sa veste et la plia dans ses mains. De toute évidence elle était gênée._

_"Pourrais-je avoir une tasse de café ?"_

_"Qui êtes-vous ?" la coupa Teresa. _

_Intriguée, elle voulait omettre la partie politesse et avoir directement les réponses à ses questions._

_"Je vais tout vous expliquer agent Lisbon mais s'il vous plait, j'aimerai bien me réchauffer avec une boisson chaude. S'il vous plait ?" supplia-t-elle en un sourire._

_Son instinct premier aurait été de se méfier et de prendre son arme à feu pour se protéger mais un sentiment au fond d'elle lui soufflait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de cette femme. Ainsi décida-t-elle d'aller préparer un café. Une fois le liquide noirâtre dans deux tasses, Teresa en tendit une à son invitée. _

_"Je vous remercie" souffla la jeune femme tout en avalant une gorgée._

_Sa curiosité était à son comble mais la nervosité dégagée par son invitée calmait son ardeur à avoir des réponses. De toute évidence elle avait besoin de réfléchir, de trouver les mots et elle parlerait quand elle serait prête._

_"Je m'appelle Tara et vous ne me connaissez pas agent Lisbon mais moi je vous connais très bien. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous."_

_"Excusez moi mais qui êtes-vous et que faites vous chez moi ?"_

_Tara posa sa tasse sur la table basse en face d'elle. L'air grave, elle tenta de se donner une certaine contenance en frottant ses mains sur ses genoux mais ce geste ne fit que traduire son malaise. Inspirant profondément, elle tenta de se donner le courage de se confier à cette inconnue qui pourtant n'en était pas une._

_"Je sais que vous êtes l'agent senior en charge de l'affaire Red John et c'est pour cela que je suis chez vous."_

_A la mention de Red John, Lisbon se figea l'esprit en alerte. Se raidissant sur sa chaise, elle se recula légèrement comme sur la défensive._

_"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-elle plus froidement._

_Tara inspira doucement et c'est avec une certaine honte qu'elle lui murmura : "Une amie. Une amie de celui que vous appelez Red John. Une de vos amis maintenant."_

_Teresa était stupéfaite. N'écoutant plus que son instinct, elle se leva de son siège et se dirigea calmement vers une commande. Elle prit son arme à feu se trouvant dans un des tiroirs et la chargea._

_"Je ne suis pas votre ennemie" s'empressa de rajouter la visiteuse, soudain inquiète par la réaction de son hôte. "Il ne sait pas que je suis là, il ne m'a pas envoyée pour vous blesser ou quoi que ce soit d'autre."_

_"Alors que faites-vous chez moi ?"_

_Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Tara réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de faire, à la boîte de Pandore qu'elle venait d'ouvrir, mais elle savait au fond d'elle que sa décision était la bonne. Peu importe son amour pour celui qui se faisait appeler Red John, sa folie devait prendre fin et elle serait celle qui le permettrait. _

_"Je viens pour vous dire qui il est."_

* * *

_Le cocon de son appartement avait été délaissé au profit de la salle d'interrogatoire du CBI. La femme aux cheveux noirs corbeaux n'était pas une suspecte et en un sens ne méritait pas le traitement qui lui était réservé mais étant apparemment une connaissance de Red John, elle était considérée comme une disciple et qui dit disciple dit en quelque sorte coupable. Mais l'instinct de Lisbon lui soufflait que cette jeune femme qui était venue la trouver la veille dans son appartement n'était pas une véritable disciple du tueur en série. _

_Assise l'une en face de l'autre, séparées par seulement une table, Teresa et Tara se jaugeaient du regard._

_"Il n'était pas nécessaire de m'amener dans cette salle d'interrogatoire" sourit Tara avec douceur._

_"C'est le protocole" s'excusa Lisbon."J'espère que vous comprenez."_

_Acquiesçant d'un mouvement de tête, elle comprenait parfaitement les agissements de l'agent fédéral. Pour dire vrai, elle s'attendait à ce genre de tournure lorsqu'elle avait frappé à sa porte. Cela ne lui posait absolument aucun problème d'être dans les locaux du CBI mais ce qui la dérangeait étaient les gens qui pouvaient entendre leur conversation et en particulier une personne._

_"Vous m'avez dit vouloir me dire qui est Red John."_

_"C'est exact."_

_"Ma question est pourquoi ?"_

_Une lueur de surprise traversa les yeux de Tara. De toutes les questions auxquelles elle s'attendait devoir répondre, celle-ci n'était pas l'une d'entre elles. Le plus difficile pour elle était également qu'elle n'avait aucune réponse à lui fournir._

_"Pourquoi ?", sourit-elle tristement. "Je ne sais pas. Peut être parce qu'il est temps d'arrêter cette folie."_

_"Pourquoi maintenant ? Dix ans qu'il sévit, qu'il tue en toute impunité et vous ne venez que maintenant. Pourquoi ?"_

_La culpabilité qu'elle tentait d'enfouir au plus profond de son être la frappa en plein visage. Effectivement elle avait mis une dizaine d'années avant de se décider à venir au CBI et elle savait que ce laps de temps faisait d'elle une de ses complices ou disciples et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable de tous ces morts, mais elle ne cautionnait pas ces actes. Plusieurs fois elle avait tenté de le changer, de le faire stopper cette folie des grandeurs mais toute tentative s'était soldée par des échecs : il ne voulait pas changer. Elle aurait du venir plus tôt, sans doute aurait-elle pu épargner des vies, mais elle n'en avait pas trouvé le courage. Au lieu de penser aux vies qu'elle avait laissé sacrifier, elle préférait penser à celles qu'elle sauvait en agissant maintenant._

_"Je ne sais pas pourquoi maintenant. Je ne me suis pas levée ce matin en ayant une révélation que ce qu'il faisait était mal, ça je le savais déjà. J'ai juste décidé qu'il était temps, que je ne pouvais plus le laisser détruire plus de vies."_

_Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, quoi répondre à la femme se trouvant face à elle. La logique serait qu'elle insiste, qu'elle l'interroge mais une chose l'en empêchait. Une certaine compassion peut être._

_"Je vous écoute alors. Qui est-il ?"_

_Elle était effectivement allée à la rencontre de l'agent Lisbon pour lui dévoiler son identité mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire maintenant. Pas ici et pas avec les gens qui regardaient à travers la vitre sans tain. Il en allait de sa sécurité._

_"Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Pas maintenant. Pas quand Patrick Jane se trouve derrière la vitre pour nous espionner."_

_"Patrick Jane est un consultant pour le CBI et travaille sur ce cas, il est donc logique qu'il nous observe."_

_"Je le sais", la coupa Tara. "Mais comprenez moi, si je viens pour vous donner le nom de Red John ce n'est pas pour qu'il soit assassiné par l'un des votre. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que soit, je veux juste qu'il arrête et si il doit aller en prison pour ça, alors c'est qui se passera. En aucun cas je ne veux qu'il soit blessé. Je connais les intentions de Patrick Jane, je les comprend même, et c'est pour cela que je suis venue vous voir vous et non votre équipe. J'ai confiance en vous agent Lisbon mais pas en Patrick Jane. Je suppose que vous comprenez mon point de vue" sourit-elle timidement._

_Un dilemme faisait rage à l'intérieur de Lisbon. D'un côté, elle comprenait le point de vue de cette femme et le respectait : elle cherchait seulement à s'assurer de la sécurité d'une personne qu'elle aimait. D'un autre côté, écarter Jane de l'affaire qui menait sa vie depuis tant d'années, l'écarter de sa vengeance, était un risque de le perdre pour toujours. Malgré sa fidélité pour l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami, Teresa ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de perdre l'occasion que lui offrait Tara, surtout que la jeune femme lui offrait la meilleure fin possible pour cette histoire : un sérial killer en prison qui aurait un jugement équitable et Patrick Jane qui ne serait pas inculpé pour meurtre. La décision qu'elle allait prendre pouvait détruire à tout jamais son amitié avec le consultant mais peut être qu'avec le temps il comprendrait les raisons qui la poussaient à le mettre de côté._

_"Allons dans mon bureau, je vous promets qu'il n'y aura pas d'oreilles qui traînent."_

_Elle sentait son coeur battre la chamade et elle pouvait facilement imaginer l'agitation de Jane derrière la vitre sans tain, mais elle allait faire son travail et le mettre à l'écart. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer une occasion pareille : mettre hors d'état de nuire Red John et garder Jane en sécurité. _

_"Allons-y."_

_A peine eurent-elles franchi le seuil de la salle d'interrogatoire que Jane se précipita vers elles. _

_"Lisbon, vous n'avez pas le droit de me mettre à l'écart. Pas maintenant" s'emporta-t-il._

_Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale face à la colère flagrante du mentaliste. Les yeux noirs, le regard en feu, impatient, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. _

_"Cho, faites en sorte qu'il ne nous dérange pas" ordonna-t-elle à son agent tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau._

_Elle savait qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas, qu'il serait en colère contre elle et que quelque chose venait de se briser entre eux mais elle avait fait son choix : l'arrestation de Red John était plus importante que leur amitié et peut être qu'avec le temps il la comprendrait. Elle ne se retourna pas, ne voulant pas voir le regard hagard de son meilleur ami face à ce qu'il considérait être une trahison. Elle entendit son agent le maintenir pour le retenir de les suivre._

_"Lisbon ! LISBON !"_

_Fin du Flash Back_

Une main sur sa joue la sortit de ses souvenirs. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son fils qui ayant fini son biberon voulait que sa maman s'occupe de lui. Une nostalgie s'installa en elle lorsque son regard se posa sur sa petite tornade. Il lui ressemblait tellement, parfait portrait de son père si ce n'est les yeux couleur émeraude qu'il avait pris de sa famille maternelle.

"Maman t'aime de tout son coeur", murmura-t-elle tout en l'embrassant sur le front.

Il était temps pour elle de se lever et de se préparer. Dans moins d'une heure elle devait être au CBI mais avant elle devait préparer sa progéniture et le déposer chez sa nounou. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour la nostalgie et ressasser un temps révolu.

* * *

Contrairement à tous les matins, elle ne conduisit pas directement vers le CBI mais pris une route qui la mènerait un peu à l'extérieur de la ville. A peine avait-elle déposé son fils chez sa nourrice qu'elle avait reçu un coup de téléphone de son supérieur; ils avaient une nouvelle affaire. Apparemment une jeune femme avait été assassinée dans un quartier résidentiel et la police locale avait demandé leur aide personnellement. Pas celle du CBI mais particulièrement celle de son équipe. Elle avait tenté d'avoir plus d'informations de son supérieur mais il n'avait fait que lui ordonner de prévenir immédiatement ses agents pour se rendre le plus rapidement possible à l'adresse qu'il lui avait indiqué. Quand elle arriva sur le lieu du crime, elle eut la satisfaction de constater que son équipe était déjà présente.

Le quartier semblait calme comme la plupart des quartiers résidentiels. La seule chose qui perturbait sa tranquillité était le nombre de voiture de police garées le long de la route. Trouvant une place entre deux voitures de fonction, elle sortit de la sienne.

"Boss" la salua l'agent Cho après l'avoir rejoint. "La victime s'appelle Samantha Carioz, hispanique, âgée d'une vingtaine d'années."

"Pourquoi la police a demandé l'aide du CBI ?"

"Viens voir le corps et tu comprendras !"

Bien que son visage semblait impassible pour la plupart des gens, elle avait appris à le décrypter au fil des années à travailler ensemble et le voile sombre dans ses yeux procura un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sans un mot, elle le suivit vers la maison. Avant de pénétrer dans la demeure, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder furtivement les parents de la victime qui pleuraient dans les bras d'un agent de police et de ressentir de la peine pour ces derniers.

L'intérieur de la maison était tout à fait charmant. Bien entretenu, la décoration étant faite avec goût, Lisbon put voir qu'il n'y avait eu aucun signe de lutte dans le salon ni dans la cuisine. Montant les escaliers un à un, elle sentit une odeur métallique caractéristique du sang. La personne tuée dans ce lieu avait dû en perdre énormément. La première chose qu'elle vit en rentrant dans la pièce du crime, ce ne fut pas le cadavre de la jeune femme mais un dessin sur un des murs qui ne lui était que trop familier.

"Il est mort", murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Un smiley créé avec du sang lui souriait et en dessous se trouvait le corps de la victime. Détournant ses yeux de la signature du célèbre tueur en série dont elle avait contribué à la fin, elle se concentra sur le corps de la jeune femme. Dénudée, recouverte partiellement de draps de satin rouge, elle avait été poignardée à plusieurs reprises mais la cause de la mort semblait être la plaie béante qu'elle avait à sa gorge.

"L'artère carotide a été sectionnée. Elle s'est vidée de son sang en quelques secondes", l'informa Cho qui s'était rapproché du cadavre. "Les plaies sur le reste du corps ont été infligées post mortem."

Prudemment avec un gant pour ne pas contaminer les lieux, Cho descendit doucement le draps le long du corps de la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse voir les traces de couteau. Les coupures étaient nettes, infligées sans hésitation et à des endroits stratégiques. Si Red John n'avait pas été tué il y a un an jour pour jour, elle aurait pu croire qu'il était l'auteur de ce crime si ce n'est à quelques détails prêts.

"Il n'a jamais égorgé une de ces victimes et il n'infligeait aucune blessure post mortem. Le tueur est un imitateur."

"Peut être pas", la contredit son agent.

"Red John est mort Cho, tu étais là."

"Je ne dis pas que c'est Red John mais on sait tous les deux que cette scène de crime ressemble en de nombreux points à ce qu'il faisait."

"Que proposes-tu alors ?"

"Que le tueur n'est pas qu'un imitateur..."

"Un disciple", souffla-t-elle comme une évidence.

"On supposait que quelques-uns de ces disciples couraient encore dans la nature."

"Et maintenant nous en avons la preuve.", termina-t-elle.

Ne supportant plus l'odeur qui régnait dans la pièce ni le cadavre exposé devant elle, Lisbon sortit de la pièce et décida de prendre l'air. Elle ignorait ce qui était le pire : être à l'intérieur de cette maison ou à l'extérieur où les parents de la jeune victime pleurait à chaude larmes la perte de leur enfant. Heureusement pour elle, son équipe n'avait plus rien à faire sur les lieux. Il était temps pour eux de retourner au CBI et de ressortir le dossier Red John.

A suivre ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et commentent. Voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 1

Installé confortablement dans son siège, il lisait mais contrairement à son habitude ce n'était pas un de ces traditionnels livres mais le journal de Sacramento qu'il avait entre les mains. Sur la première page se trouvait le résumé qu'avaient fait les journalistes de leur affaire en cours et cela ne les mettait pas à leur avantage. Cinq mois, cinq victimes et toujours aucune piste sérieuse.

"Bien triste histoire", entendit-il à son oreille.

La femme d'un certain âge qui était sa voisine pour ce voyage avait regardé l'article. Il ne pouvait être que d'accord avec elle. Les victimes étaient toutes des femmes âgées entre la trentaine et la quarantaine. A chaque fois elles étaient retrouvées dénudées dans des draps de satin rouge, la gorge tranchée avec des blessures post mortem. Un smiley fait de sang était dessiné sur un des murs de la chambre.

"Il paraît que c'est Red John."

"Red John est mort", dit il avec certitude sans porter un regard sur sa voisine.

"Peut être qu'il y a eu erreur sur la personne."

Eux aussi avaient envisagé cette possibilité mais l'avaient très vite écartée. Les preuves étaient là : Red John était mort depuis plus d'un an à présent et ce nouveau tueur avait certes un mode opératoire proche du plus célèbre tueur en série de la Californie mais il y avait des différences. Tout d'abord le choix des victimes : Red John tuait des hommes et des femmes, peu importe leur nationalité et leur âge. Ce nouveau tueur n'assassinait que des femmes entre trente et quarante ans et chacune était de couleur blanche. Une autre chose était spécifique à ces femmes et cette chose était la raison de sa présence dans cet avion qui le conduisait loin de la Californie. Une raison qui lui donnait froid dans le dos.

"Vous allez en Floride pour les vacances ?", demanda la vieille femme par politesse.

"Non madame", répondit-il simplement. Il n'était pas une personne loquace mais n'était pas non plus impoli.

"Le travail alors ?"

"En quelque sorte."

"Mesdames et Messieurs, l'avion entame sa descente pour Miami, veuillez rejoindre vos sièges et attacher vos ceinture. Merci."

Soulagé que ce vol soit bientôt terminé, il sourit intérieurement pour le timing du vol. Sa voisine n'était pas désagréable mais il ne voulait pas parler des raisons qui le conduisaient en Floride. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas si quelque chose de bon sortirait de son initiative.

* * *

_Son cœur battait la chamade, résonnait dans ses tympans. Il ignorait comment il s'était retrouvé en ce lieu, en sa compagnie mais finalement peu importe ce qui les avait conduits ici, pour rien au monde il n'aimerait être ailleurs. Des bougies éparpillées partout sur le sol, un dîner aux chandelles préparé, une bonne odeur de vin parvenant à ses narines, la nuit s'annonçait prometteuse. Quand il l'aperçut, il sut qu'elle serait magique. Ses cheveux bruns ondulant jusqu'au milieu de son dos, sa peau blanche contrastant avec le déshabillé noir qui recouvrait les courbes féminines de son corps, ses yeux verts brillant d'un éclat lubrique, il sourit contre sa bouche lorsqu'elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un doux et chaste baiser._

_"Tu m'as manqué Patrick."_

_Ces mots prononcés en un murmure le firent frissonner. Cette femme avait un tel pouvoir sur lui que ça en était déstabilisant. Un mot, une caresse, un baiser et il était à sa merci._

_"Je t'aime", murmura-t-il à son tour tout en agrippant ses hanches._

_"Je le sais."_

_"Je t'aime tellement", réitéra-t-il avec plus de force._

_Joignant les gestes à la parole, il remonta ses mains jusqu'au creux de ses reins, caressant avec douceur la soie sur sa peau._

_"Alors pourquoi es-tu parti ?"_

_Délaissant ses douces lèvres à cette question inattendue et déplacée dans un tel contexte, il plongea ses yeux océan dans le regard émeraude lui faisant face. Son regard lubrique avait laissé place à quelque choss d'autre, une chose plus sombre._

_"De quoi parles-tu ?"_

_"Tu m'as abandonnée", murmura-t-elle en accentuant chaque mot par un baiser sur ses lèvres._

_Un autre frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale mais cette fois-çi ce n'était pas dû au plaisir. Son cœur ne battait plus la chamade à cause de la femme se trouvant dans ses bras mais suite à l'angoisse provoquée par cette déclaration._

_"Je... Non, je ne t'ai pas abandonnée", tenta-t-il de se défendre._

_"Réveille-toi et tu verras que si, tu m'as abandonnée."_

_"Non... Je..."_

_"Réveille-toi !"_

En sueurs, tremblant de tout son corps, il se réveilla en sursaut de son canapé. La respiration rapide, le cœur battant la chamade, il se redressa et posa sa tête entre ses mains. Encore un autre rêve, ou cauchemar, et toujours la même chose : il se réveillait seul sans personne à ses côtés, sans la personne qu'il aimait. Calmant les ardeurs de son corps, il ressentit un poids sur ses épaules dès qu'il aperçut l'état de son appartement. Aucun doute qu'aucune femme ne vivait ici. Des cadavres de bières jonchant le sol, des vêtements éparpillés sur des meubles, de la vaisselle sale débordant de l'évier, cet endroit ressemblait plus à un logement étudiant qu'à un appartement entretenu par un adulte mature d'une quarantaine d'années. Il était tenté de retourner à sa sieste de l'après midi mais vu le rêve qu'il venait de faire, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se rendormir. Elle était toujours là, loin de lui et pourtant si proche. Son inconscient lui rappelait tout le temps ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui: un avenir meilleur. Il était le seul à blâmer, il le savait, mais à l'époque partir lui avait semblé la seule bonne chose à faire. A présent une part de lui le regrettait et son inconscient se faisait un plaisir de lui faire savoir.

Il était temps de commencer à ranger son appartement, surtout tenter de lui donner un aspect présentable. La vaisselle lavée, ses vêtements rassemblés dans la panière, il prit le sac poubelle qui contenait quelques emballages vides de pizza et des canettes de bière et sortit de son appartement. La chaleur de l'extérieur le surprit une fois de plus, lui faisant regretter le climat de la Californie. Tenté de prendre une douche dès son retour dans son intérieur, il fut coupé dans son élan par une présence au coin de la rue, une silhouette qu'il reconnaîtrait en toute circonstance. Paralysé par la surprise, il resta planté au milieu de la rue jusqu'à ce que cette connaissance venue d'un passé pas si lointain, le retrouve.

"Ca faisait longtemps", dit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Une information inutile, surtout que tous les deux en avant conscience.

"La faute à qui."

Il grimaça à cette pique lancée. Il avait raison mais l'entendre dire était douloureux.

"Bonjour à toi Cho", reprit-il avec plus d'assurances.

"Jane"

Son ami n'avait pas changé pendant ces quelques mois. Toujours le même look, le même air impassible qui le caractérisait tant. L'agent Cho était une énigme pour beaucoup de monde, peut être même un peu pour lui aussi.

Que dire ? Que faire ? Il l'ignorait. Cette situation était étrange et gênante. Peut être que si il n'était pas parti comme un voleur alors les retrouvailles n'auraient pas cet arrière goût désagréable.

"Tu veux rentrer ? J'ai de la bière au frigo."

"Bien fraîche ?"

"Bien fraîche", sourit-il avec sincérité.

La spontanéité de l'agent Cho le surprendrait toujours et elle venait de désamorcer la situation. Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers son appartement et Jane était satisfait d'avoir fait un peu de rangement avant cette arrivée inattendue. Au moins il n'allait pas voir de ses propres yeux à quel point il était pathétique.

Le silence durait depuis plusieurs minutes à présent. Installés avec leurs bières, aucun des deux n'avaient encore prononcé le moindre mot. Cho se contentait de regarder celui qui avait été son collègue et ami pendant de si longues années. Actuellement il était bien loin de l'homme qu'il avait connu. Oublié le costume trois pièces, il portait un vieux pantalon en lin délavé avec une chemise blanche froissée, manches retroussées. Ses boucles blondes n'avaient pas réellement de forme et sa barbe de plusieurs jours commençait à lui donner un look de Robinson Crusoé. Le Patrick Jane qu'il connaissait n'était pas l'homme qui lui faisait face. En un an des choses avaient changé, y compris lui mais contrairement à Lisbon il n'avait pas changé dans le bon sens. Pourtant les choses ne devraient pas être ainsi, il ne devrait pas être la loque humaine qu'apparemment il était. La mort de Red John aurait dû l'aider à avancer, l'aider à recommencer à vivre mais cette mort avait eu l'effet opposé. Il avait sombré.

"Ça m'a pris du temps pour te retrouver."

"C'est le principe de disparaître", plaisanta-t-il tout en buvant une autre gorgée. "Le but était qu'aucun de vous ne me retrouve. J'ai échoué là dessus aussi", termina-t-il avec amertume.

"On n'obtient pas toujours ce que l'on veut Jane. Tu devrais le savoir."

Le ton sec de Cho ne le choqua pas. Lui aussi était amer mais il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait failli et cela sur de nombreux points.

"Si c'est pour me faire la morale, la porte est juste derrière toi. Je ne suis pas d'humeur."

"On a besoin que tu reviennes. C'est important", le coupa Cho, non déstabilisé par son agressivité soudaine.

A toutes les choses auxquelles s'attendaient Jane, une demande de son retour était bien la dernière. Après ce qu'il avait fait, après ce qu'il avait dit, il était surpris par cette requête.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi", lui répondit-il.

"Je ne serais pas là si c'était le cas. On a besoin de toi. Elle a besoin de toi", termina Cho en prenant le soin d'articuler chaque syllabe.

Au pronom "elle", Jane sentit son cœur louper un battement. Il savait à qui se "elle" faisait allusion, c'était douloureux.

"Je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas le cas. La dernière chose qu'elle veut, c'est de me revoir."

Comment pourrait-elle vouloir être en sa présence ? Après ce qu'il avait dit, fait et comment il l'avait traitée, n'importe quelle femme voudrait le tuer. Surtout Teresa Lisbon qui possédait plusieurs armes à feu.

Cho aurait aimé pouvoir le contredire, lui dire que ce n'était pas la vérité, mais ça serait lui mentir. Oui Lisbon avait tiré un trait sur lui, oui elle disait ne plus jamais vouloir avoir à faire à lui mais Cho savait une chose : entre ce que son coeur voulait et ce qu'elle disait, il y avait une différence.

"Elle est en danger Jane. Et même si elle ne veut pas l'admettre, elle a besoin de toi pour la protéger."

Sa franchise le secoua. Cho était un très bon agent, peut être l'un des meilleurs, pour qu'il admette avoir besoin d'aide les choses devaient être mauvaises. Vraiment mauvaises... Sa curiosité piquée au vif, il s'installa sur une chaise, signe que son ami avait toute son attention.

"As-tu entendu parler du tueur en série qui sévit à Sacramento ?"

"Non", admis Jane avec sincérité.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté la ville, il avait pris soin de n'avoir aucune information sur son ancienne vie. Un moyen de couper définitivement contact avec cette partie de sa vie pour en recommencer une nouvelle.

"Il y a un tueur qui fait parler de lui depuis cinq mois. Une victime par mois. Toujours des femmes, âgées entre trente et quarante ans. Elle ont toutes été retrouvées nues dans un lit de satin rouge, égorgées. Pas de viol, pas de signes de tortures", dit-il tout en lui tendant le dossier de l'enquête.

"En quoi avez-vu besoin de moi pour résoudre cette affaire. En quoi la vie de Lisbon est-elle mise en danger ?" Demanda Jane tout en feuilletant rapidement le dossier. Une photo le figea. "Comment est-ce..." Le smiley de sang dessiné sur le mur lui donna froid dans le dos. "Ce n'est pas possible... Il est mort."

"Il est mort", confirma Cho, sachant que c'était cette photo qui retiendrait son attention. "Le mode opératoire est similaire mais il y a tout de même des différences. Tu vois les coupures sur le corps ? Elles ont été faites post mortem. Nous pensons que c'est plus qu'un imitateur. Sans doute un de ces..."

"Disciples", le coupa Jane, le regard toujours fixé sur la photo du smiley.

Lorsque Red John avait été mis hors d'état de nuire, le réseau des connaissances du tueur avait été découvert. Des têtes étaient tombées, de gens sans importances à des personnalités connues et puissantes. Cela avait pris du temps mais il savait que le travail avait été fait. Apparemment un disciple leur avait échappé. Le pire sans doute.

"On a besoin de ton aide", réitéra Cho avec sérieux.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la vie de Lisbon est-elle mise en danger ?"

Il comprenait l'importance de l'affaire, la nécessité d'arrêter ce malade, mais il ne comprenait pas en quoi la vie de Lisbon était plus menacée que d'habitude. Elle était agent fédéral, sa vie était perpétuellement en danger.

De toute évidence cette question mettait mal à l'aise son invité. Derrière son côté impassible, l'image stoïque qu'il renvoyait, Cho avait peur. Une émotion que Jane n'avait jamais vu chez lui.

"Parce que je pense que le tueur en a après elle et que les choses ne vont faire qu'empirer."

Après quelques minutes à feuilleter le dossier entre ses mains, Jane remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Tu m'as parlé de cinq victimes. Je n'en vois que trois là."

"Le reste du dossier était dans le bureau à Lisbon. Viens avec moi et tu comprendras pourquoi."

Un véritable dilemme faisait rage dans son esprit : faire comme-ci elle n'avait jamais eu d'importance pour lui et l'ignorer, ou retourner à Sacramento et travailler sur ce cas pour la protéger. Il l'avait aimé et l'aimait encore un peu plus chaque jours, il ne devrait donc pas réfléchir et prendre le premier avion pour s'assurer de sa sécurité mais les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples. Retourner en Californie serait faire face à son passé, à la façon dont il l'avait traitée et dont il n'était pas fier. Lisbon avait mérité mieux que lui et ce qu'il lui avait offert. La voir serait lui rappeler tout ce qu'il l'avait laissé en partant et ça serait bien trop douloureux pour son coeur meurtri. Mais ne pas y aller serait l'abandonner une fois de plus et cette fois-ci pas pour sa sécurité. Il l'aimait de chaque fibre de son corps et il ne pouvait pas vivre en sachant qu'elle n'était pas saine et sauve et heureuse. Le dilemme n'avait pas de raison d'être, il allait apporter son aide.

"Est-elle au courant de ta présence ici ?"

"Non."

Cette réponse n'était nullement surprenante. Sans doute que Cho ne serait jamais arrivé vivant à Miami si elle l'avait su. "Ma petite princesse en colère peut être une vraie tigresse par moment", pensa-t-il en souriant.

"A quelle heure est le prochain vol pour Sacramento ?"

"Dans trois heures. Les places sont déjà réservées."

* * *

L'avion était un de ses moyens de transport préférés. Se laisser transporter dans les airs, voler était en quelque sorte agréable. Les yeux fermés, bercés par les bruits environnants, il était rassuré, apaisé, à la limite de la somnolence.

_La nuit était froide et pluvieuse. Le costume trempé, des mèches mouillées collées sur son front, il était frigorifié. La logique aurait été qu'il rentre au motel pour prendre une douche chaude et passer des vêtement secs mais depuis quelques heures sa logique avait disparu remplacée par une sourde colère qui faisait bouillir ses veines._

_Comment avait-elle osé lui faire une telle chose ? L'exclure de cette manière de l'enquête Red John ? Il avait pourtant été clair depuis le début : cette affaire était la sienne. Il ne lui avait jamais caché ses intentions, ce qu'il ferait à l'homme qui avait assassiné sa femme et sa fille. Sa vengeance était la seule chose qui lui restait et elle la lui retirait. Elle ... La seule personne en qui il avait toute confiance._

_Il ne sut pas comment il s'était retrouvé à tambouriner sur sa porte. Il avait roulé pendant des heures à tenter de calmer ses nerfs pour finalement lâcher prise à son appartement. Ils devaient parler. Elle devait s'expliquer. Elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle savait._

_"Jane", dit-elle en un soupir._

_Poussant la porte sans même avoir été invité à entrer, il s'avança dans ce salon où il avait passé quelques soirées. Il sentait tous les muscles de son corps trembler. De froid ? De rage ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il réussit à calmer sa respiration anarchique qu'il accepta de poser les yeux sur elle. Habillée seulement d'un tee shirt de football trop grand pour sa fine taille, il aurait été mal à l'aise devant ses courbes féminines qu'il devait avouer tentatrices dans d'autres circonstances, mais là il ne voyait pas la femme qu'elle était, plutôt la personne qui le tenait éloigné de son but ultime._

_"Il est à moi", murmura-t-il d'une voix grave._

_Il la vit refermer la porte et se rapprocher de lui. Son air était grave, dur et en même temps il pouvait voir qu'elle était nerveuse. Elle s'attendait à sa visite mais n'était de toute évidence pas préparée à la conversation qui allait suivre._

_"Red John n'appartient à personne", répondit-elle avec prudence._

_"Il a tué ma femme et ma fille", lui rappela-t-il avec fureur._

_Il n'était pas nécessaire de rappeler son tragique passé, elle en connaissait le moindre moment mais peut être que lui rappeler ce qu'il avait perdu la ferait revenir sur sa décision._

_"Tu n'es pas le seule à avoir perdu un ou plusieurs proches Jane. Red John a tué d'autres personnes et ces personnes étaient aussi la femme, le mari, ou l'enfant de quelqu'un. Tu n'es pas le seul à pleurer la mort qu'à laissé ce maniaque derrière lui. Ces gens là aussi méritent justice pour commencer réellement leur deuil."_

_"En le tuant je leur rendrai ce service."_

_"Je ne suis pas d'accord", le contredit-elle. "Ne fait pas passer ton désir de vengeance égoïste pour une chose altruiste. Nous savons tous les deux que c'est loin d'être le cas."_

_Il n'était pas violent et ne l'avait jamais été. D'un sang froid à tout épreuve, il ne perdait jamais sa maîtrise. Pourtant en cet instant ses mains tremblaient et il aurait volontiers évacué cette pression en frappant un mur. A la place, il s'approcha dangereusement de la femme qui lui faisait face. Sa carrure était impressionnante, surtout quand il était en colère. La dominant de sa hauteur, il put voir une onde de peur dans ces yeux verts._

_"Dis moi qui il est", lui ordonna-t-il._

_L'intimidation n'était pas quelque chose qui avait de l'influence sur elle, il le savait parfaitement, mais à présent il était prêt à tout tenter d'avoir la réponse à cette interrogation._

_"Non", répondit-elle avec véhémence. "Ecarte-toi Jane."_

_La dureté dans sa voix ne le surprit pas. Teresa Lisbon était une forte tête et elle ne se laisserait pas déstabiliser par un homme. Même si cet homme était son meilleur ami. Le souffle rapide, les mains moites, le coeur battant la chamade, la colère faisait vibrer ses veines. La raison aurait été voulu de partir loin d'elle et de calmer ses ardeurs mais il en était incapable. Au lieu de fuir, il plaqua violemment sa bouche contre la sienne et lui donna le baiser le plus violent de sa vie. Telle une soupape, il allait exploser et venait de faire la seule chose qui pouvait faire évacuer cette pression. Il la sentit se tendre sous ses mains. Sentant qu'elle allait s'éloigner de lui, il plaqua son corps contre le sien empêchant toute fuite possible._

Le souffle rapide, les mains tremblantes, il se laissa retomber dans son siège. Encore un autre rêve, ou plus précisément un souvenir; leur première nuit ensemble. Il aurait pu sourire à ce souvenir mais malheureusement cette première nuit avait comme un goût amer. Cette première nuit était le parfait reflet de ce que leur relation avait été et il ne pouvait que se blâmer lui même pour tout ce gâchis. Il avait été celui qui avait commencé cette pseudo relation destructrice et il se détestait pour ce qu'il avait fait. Elle méritait tellement mieux que ce qu'il avait à lui offrir.

"Cauchemar ?", demanda Cho, la tête plongée dans un livre acheté avant la montée dans l'avion.

"Non. Plutôt un souvenir lointain", admit-il en un timide sourire.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté son domicile, leur conversation avait été assez succincte. Cho n'avait jamais été une personne loquace et il en était plutôt content pour le moment. Parler n'était pas la chose dont il avait besoin. Réfléchir et analyser la situation étaient les seules choses qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment. Cependant une question qu'il se posait désirait une réponse.

"Comment est-elle ?", demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

"Qui ça ?"

"Tu sais très bien de qui je parle", sourit-il avec amusement.

Cho le fixait à présent. De ses yeux noirs, Jane sut qu'il tentait de lire en lui. La question était de savoir quelle réponse il allait y découvrir.

"Elle va bien", répondit-il avant de replonger dans sa lecture.

"C'est tout ?"

"Dans moins de cinq heures tu pourras voir par toi même, alors oui pour l'instant c'est tout."

Une part de lui savait qu'il devait se montrer prudent, qu'il devait enfouir la joie qu'il ressentait à l'idée de la revoir, que cela pouvait être une mauvaise chose pour elle autant que pour lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à calmer les battements de son coeur à cette idée. Il l'avait dans la peau et cela depuis des années.

A suivre ...


End file.
